


Lean on Each Other

by Snow



Category: Party Animals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Ashika being awesome, Community: au_bingo, F/M, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, good use of survival training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, after a shipwreck Ashika finds herself organizing the survival of everyone who had been aboard the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



> Written for AU_bingo, square Other: Castaways

"No," Danny said. "No, no."

"I walked all the way around the island." Ashika sighed wearily. She'd set off while the others were squabbling about how to force the ship off the rocks, despite the pilot Kirsty's protests that the bottom was scraped up and would no longer keep the water out. "You're welcome to do so yourself, and I do wish you luck in finding something I missed." Not that that was likely.

Danny nodded. "I'll do that then."

Matt shot an apologetic look at Ashika. "I'll go with you."

Ashika wasn't sure what the apology was for; she'd known for ages that Matt had a thing for Danny. Plus, it would give her a chance to talk with Scott.

The two of them set off towards the left, and Ashika noticed that Danny didn't even pause to see if anyone else would be willing to come with. She spared herself a moment to hope that Danny might actually feel something for Matt, because they were already shipwrecked on a deserted island, and that was more than enough drama to last her the rest of her life. Assuming they got off this island and she had the chance to have a rest of her life, but Ashika wasn't listening to the voice in her head that was suggesting anything else might happen.

Ashika walked up to Scott. "How are we on food supplies?"

"We're better than I expected. Should last long enough for us to get rescue."

"How long will that be?"

"At least two weeks, maybe four."

"For the rescue, or the food?"

"The food. I still haven't been able to get a signal with the radio, but they should notice that we're not at our destination by then, and send out rescue."

Ashika sighed. "Is anyone injured?"

"One of the kitchen workers cut her foot on the rocks. Nothing major, and steps have been taken to limit the risk of infection."

"Oh. Good. Does Kirsty think the boat is going to sink anytime soon?"

"It's on the rocks. She says it can't sink unless we try to move it, or if the waves _eventually_ knock it back far enough. She made it sound like that particular eventually would fall sometime after the next ice age."

That was also good news. The ship would make for a better shelter than Ashika thought she was capable of building, and she was the one with the most camping experience.

"How are you?"

Scott looked startled. "Fine enough, I suppose."

"Yeah?"

"It's really helping to be able to think that I'm doing something helpful."

Ashika mustered up a smile for him. "You definitely are."

"Thanks. And how are you?"

Ashika shrugged. "Fine for now."

"And what happens when it's not now anymore?" She couldn't help but be touched by the concern in Scott's eyes.

"In a while I might need someone to lean on," she admitted.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"It'll be metaphorical leaning."

"Oh. Okay. You can lean on me, you know."

"I do now."

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
